


the only way

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: the last zukka i wrote was sad so i wanted to write this
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	the only way

Zuko is the Firelord, and that comes with responsibility. 

Lots of responsibility. Honestly, it’s no wonder the poor guy seems so uptight all the time. The amount of paperwork he’s hunched over every night when Sokka comes to bed, and the constant demands from old, out-of-touch advisors who still felt that his arsehole of a father was ‘a better fit’ for the nation?  
Tui and La, it drove him bonkers sometimes.

But, as Zuko’s husband, best friend AND Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka knew how to help the guy when he was drawn tighter than a bowstring. Sokka knew his greatest weakness, and it was card he only played in the most dire of times.

Tickling.

Zuko was the most ticklish person Sokka had ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he planned to use that to his advantage tonight.

Sure enough, Zuko was hunched over his desk, rubbing his temples and squinting at the mounds of paperwork in the candlelight. Sokka walked up to him, threw his arm over his shoulder and planted a kiss on Zuko’s cheek, right on the edge of his scar.

“Hey, handsome.” He grinned. “You coming to bed tonight? And don’t try and fool me, I know how little sleep you’ve got this week.”

“I will, love. I just…. I have to finish this. I’m sorry.”

A slow smirk spread over Sokka’s face.

“Ok, hotman. If you say so…. I mean I can’t possibly do anything to stop you and help you relax or anything…”

Realisation dawned on Zuko’s face.

“Sokka. Sokka, no, no, no, you wouldn't-”

His arguments vanished under a laugh that shook his whole body when Sokka started wiggling his fingertips over his neck. Sokka kept going and Zuko fell to the ground, dissolving into giggles and snorts and full body laughter. He felt warmth under his fingers, and Sokka knew that he’d fight a million wars, live a million lifetimes if it only meant he could hear that incredible sound forever.

All of a sudden Sokka felt the light touch of Zuko’s hands on his lower back, and before he knew it he was laughing and giggling like a fool on the floor, rolling around and fighting get the upper hand. It ended with them both laying on the floor panting and stifling leftover chuckles.

“Are you gonna come to bed now, hotman?”

“I don’t suppose I’ve got a choice, do I?”

The two men smiled warmly at each other, saying more with a look than any words could ever hope to express.

Bed sounded wonderful.


End file.
